The Rise of the Servant
by Nat-Emerald-xox
Summary: Set a few months after Merlin becomes Prince Arthur's manservant. His growing friendship with Arthur and his developing feelings for Morgana. Uther comes into the story later. Rubbish summary, I know :p
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to the BBC :)**

Bursting through the doors of the prince's chambers, I stumbled (again) over my own gangly legs and feet. Now, it's time to tune out to Arthurs shouting, moaning and persistent nagging.

* * *

Tuning out to his yelling, I started reminiscing over the events of the past few months – how I came to be Arthur's manservant (by saving his royal arse for the first of many times), Uther's fake gratitude as a result of me saving said prince (which, might I say, ran out about five minutes later), Gwen's endless happiness and, of course, the Lady Morgana herself.

I started picturing her at breakfast yesterday morning, her stealing glances at me… What did they mean? Did she like me or something? _No_, I thought sternly. Whatever would a Lady and the King's ward want to do with a magical manservant living in Camelot; a city where magic is strictly banned. I would instantly be classed as a criminal and a traitor, an imposter. She would fear and hate me. But those stolen glances were still on my mind, a quick glance at me and then one at Uther, the King himself; as if to make sure he didn't see. Her eyes looked full of sadness and inner pain and they made me feel miserable too, as there was nothing I could do to help her.

She started calling my name (_weird_ I thought _that didn't happen yesterday_) softly to begin with then increasing in volume: "Merlin… Merlin. Merlin. Merlin! MERLIN!" Snapping out of my daydream I was faced with the steaming red, angry face of Arthur Pendragon in all his raging glory…

* * *

"MERLIN, DID YOU EVEN HEAR WHAT I JUST SAID!? WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING!?" he bellowed. _Shit, now I'm for it! _

"Ummm, well…" I stumbled, grinning goofily.

"What kind of excuse was that!?" _Still angry then _I thought to myself.

"Don't know sire" I replied. Arthur gave and exasperated sigh and bent down to the floor. With the speed of a cheetah he located, grabbed and swung a tomato (which had fallen off his breakfast plate when I'd accidently dropped it) right into my surprised face.

* * *

"Want to go back in the stocks Merlin?" he asked sarcastically, lips twitching into a sly smirk. Shuddering at the memory I quickly replied "No, My Lord", using his title as I know the arrogant prat loves to be reminded that he's in charge. _Wow, I sound like I'm sucking up to him now, _I thought.

"Good" he replied, obviously (and thankfully) satisfied with my response. "I must attend a council meeting with my Father now then my armour must be clean and sparkling for training afterwards by the time I return. Clear?" He asks sternly.

"Crystal." I answer. He gave a slight nod and, with that, his royal pratness strode out of the room…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, all of it belongs to the BBC :)**

_Last time: With that, his royal pratness strode out of the room…_

* * *

This was a perfect opportunity for payback!

I rounded the corner and muttered "_leag_", giggling childishly as I did so. With that one word, the Prince's royal trousers fell down till they were around his royal ankles and flashed his royal underwear to the entire court, including Gwen (much to Arthur's intense mortification), Morgana – and Uther! He hastily pulled up his trousers, but it was just too late; everybody had already seen…

* * *

Morgana found this all very amusing, as did I, and together, we exploded into uncontrollable fits of giggles. I forgot that Uther was even in the room until he bellowed "SERVANT! STOP LAUGHING RIGHT THIS INSTANT OR I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD!" I abruptly stopped laughing because I was genuinely scared of Uther as I had seen what he does to people like me, with my talents. His voice softened slightly as he spoke to Morgana, "Morgana stop that right now, child, it is most unladylike." This gained an extra snort from Morgana, then the giggles slowly ceased. "Now Arthur -". He looked confused and as if he didn't quite know what to say. "Go and put on some trousers that fit," The court tittered at this, (which Uther ignored) but he carried on "And boy, (this was aimed at me) go and make sure he puts them on right". I could have sworn I heard him cough to stifle a giggle. I bowed slightly and replied "Yes My Lord" with a hint of a smirk playing on my lips and Arthur and I departed the throne room.

* * *

_Back in Arthur's Chambers…_

"I have never been so embarrassed in my entire life!" The discomfort was clearly evident in his voice. _Maybe I took the payback joke a little bit too far… _I pondered. _Naaa, it was just too funny to regret doing it!_ _Anyway; he never stops hitting me and taking the mick. Serves him right! _I thought jokily.

As Arthur departed from his chambers once more, I decided to make him feel a little better about the whole situation by calling out, "At least your pants were clean sire!"

I'm sure I heard a slight laugh echo down the hallway afterwards.

* * *

**A/N: The story's going to get a bit more serious now, so I thought i'd add a little bit of humour before it does :D**

P.S. **_'Leag' _****is Gaelic (apparently the language of the druids) for down, so... yeah... I don't really know much about languages and stuff like that, I just got this word off a random dictionary website :)**

**Review please :D *HUGE smile***


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, blah blah blah :D**

_Last time: I'm sure I heard a slight laugh echo down the hallway afterwards._

* * *

Merlin's POV:

Little did I know, things were going to get a lot more serious…

* * *

_Earlier that day…_

I awoke to the sound of the Great Dragon calling me. Groaning at being awoken so early, I threw my clothes on in a daze and walked numbly down to the dragon's cave – after distracting the guards with yet another 'inventive' diversion (God, could those guards even get more stupid?!). Upon entering the cave, Kilgharrah was already waiting for me, perched on his rock. _Strange _I thought _I usually had to call for him or wait for him. _I paused as something clicked in my half-asleep mind. _Something big had happened or was going to happen, or maybe it was happening right now, but whatever it was, was something big…_

* * *

Morgana's POV:

I awoke to the sound of ringing in my ears – after yet another nightmare. I sighed and wandered sleepily through the castle, towards Gaius' chambers, seeing nobody in the corridors on my way there. When I arrived I didn't bother to knock. _Gaius won't mind anyway, _I thought, _I am the King's Ward after all and this was important._

"My Lady!" Gaius exclaimed, clearly surprised to see me, "What is the matter My Lady?" Gaius asked, worrying as usual.

"I had another drea- well, nightmare."

"I will prepare a different sleeping draught at once, My Lady."

"But, Gaius," I started, pausing as I worried about what to say next.

"Morgana?" Gaius asked, his tone softening considerably, "You can tell me. What else is troubling you?"

"Well, Gaius… This dream was different…"

"How so, my child?" Gaius asked in a comforting tone

"I dreamt of a dragon and he was calling my name. It was all very strange. Also, he said 'you cannot escape your destiny _Morgana Pendragon_' Gaius, why did he call me Morgana _Pendragon _instead of Morgana Le Fay? And what did he mean by my destiny?" I asked, fearing the answers…

* * *

Gaius' POV:

_God, how on earth am I going to explain this, _I thought, anxiety building up inside me. Suddenly, the door burst open to reveal King Uther Pendragon himself. _Phew! _I thought again – letting out a minute, but not noticeable, sigh of relief escape from my lips.

"Gaius," the King spoke "I must discuss a matter of great urgency and importance with you."

"Yes Sire" I replied loyally.

"Morgana?" asked Uther, only just realising her presence in the room, "are you well? What is the matter?"

* * *

Morgana's POV:

"Nothing My Lord," I answered "It's all sorted now."

"If you're sure…" Uther replied. I nodded, thanked Gaius for the potion and departed from the room.

I had a million different questions swirling around inside my incredibly confused head. Two words were bold though and they stood out among the others – they were '_destiny_' and '_Pendragon_'.

All of a sudden – The dragon's voice felt and sounded as if it was directly beneath me, calling me to him – So I jogged down the hallway, not caring that I was still in my nightgown. I needed answers!

* * *

Merlin's POV:

Before I even had a chance to ask the dragon what was going on, he spoke, "I know you are curious as to what is happening, young warlock, so I will tell you." I was about to ask him to start explaining, but he spoke out again, "Have patience Emrys! And do not interrupt while I explain…" _How the hell did he do that?! It's probably another dragon-y type gift/talent thing. _"Ahem!" coughed the dragon, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Sorry" I muttered.

The Great Dragon began: "I spoke to Morgana in her dreams last night and called to her, as I did to you. I am truly sorry Emrys. I lied about your real, true destiny. It _is _to help Prince Arthur to unite the lands of Albion and to bring magic back to the 5 Kingdoms, but you will not be carrying out this task alone, Emrys. Morgana Pendragon will assist you – for she too possesses powerful magic – for she is a High Priestess and a Triple Goddess. When you use your magic combined – you will be the strongest sorcerers the world has ever known." He finished

I was shocked, surprised, confused and overwhelmed all at once. I was truly and utterly stunned speechless!

* * *

End of POV:

Little did they know, Morgana had slipped down the stairs of the dungeons, passed the guards un-noticed and she had heard the Great Dragon's whole explanation to Merlin...

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Thanks to the people who reviewed! It makes me really happy and it also motivates be to carry on writing.**

**Thanks guys :) :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin; everything belongs to the BBC, etc. etc. etc.**

_Last time: Little did they know, Morgana had slipped down the stairs of the dungeons, passed the guards un-noticed and she had heard the Great Dragon's whole explanation to Merlin..._

* * *

Morgana's POV: _WHAT DID I JUST HEAR!? I HAD MAGIC!_ It took me minute to calm down before I said, "You two have got _a lot_ of explaining to do!" Merlin spun round as I said this and his mouth formed an 'o' shape. "How much of that did you hear?" he asked nervously and cautiously. "The dragon's whole explanation" I replied, trying to stay cool. I regained some logic in my confusion and announced "as you might expect, I have a lot of questions…" I started – trying desperately to stay in control of my thoughts and emotions. "How can I have magic? Why? Why did you call me Pendragon? What destiny are you even talking about? What's it to do with Arthur? Has Merlin got magic!? What do you mean I have very powerful magic? I didn't even know I had it…" O_ops! I meant to ask the questions swirling around in my confused and muddled mind in an organised and clearly logical way, not splurge them all out in one go! Damn… _I glanced up at the dumbfounded expression which was glued to Merlin's face. _He looks kind of cute like that,_ I thought absent-mindedly. _No! _I thought again quickly, _why did I even just think of that?! _I was so confused!

* * *

End of POV:

"So many questions witch –"

"Do NOT call me that!" snapped Morgana, interrupting the Great Dragon, "Just answer my damn questions!" she shouted, losing her temper.

"Now, now _My Lady. _All will become clear soon. Emrys will teach you -"

"Wait there a second," interrupted Morgana yet again ", who's Emrys?"

"Emrys is what the druids call Merlin, Wi- _Morgana._" Morgana glared at him.

"As I was saying," continued Kilgharrah "Merlin will teach you how to control your magic and he will also teach you spells and incantations. After you have learnt how to master and control magic, you will help him protect the young Pendragon – your brother, well, half-brother – and help him to become a right and just King, who will unite the 5 kingdoms and bring the Old Religion back to lands of Albion." Kilgharrah explained.

"Oh well that's going to be simple enough, isn't it?" Asked Morgana sarcastically (which Kilgharrah ignored).

"What did you mean by my half-brother. You also called me Pendragon earlier _and_ in dream. Why?" Morgana asked, fearing the answers she might receive.

* * *

Morgana's POV:

"Well?" I asked, now getting really impatient.

Kilgharrah answered bluntly "There is no easy way to tell you this Morgana, so I will just say it. Uther is your father, not Gorlois, so Prince Arthur is, therefore, your half-brother…"

* * *

I stood there in the cold, damp cave, frozen with shock, taking quick, sharp, wheezy breaths. _I have to get out of here… now! _"Sorry" I muttered as I fled out of the cave – not really caring where I was going (as long as I went the opposite way of the guards, of course). I was vaguely aware of footsteps behind me, jogging to keep up with my fast paced walking. "Morgana" Merlin called softly. His voice was warm and inviting and I really needed comfort right now, so I stopped to turn around and face him, tears prickling in my eyes. We both just stood there, neither of us knowing what to say. I felt alienated and awkward just standing there, needing comforting, so I stepped forwards and buried my head in his neckerchief and sobbed. I felt his (surprisingly) strong arms wrap around my back and – just for that moment – I felt safe and not quite so alone, stood there in his protective arms.

* * *

**A/N: Heyy! Thanks again for the reviews and I've got over 500 views on this story! Thanks to everyone reading this and sorry I didn't upload this yesterday because my internet was playing up again -_- **

**P.S. Did you like the hint of 'Mergana' in there? **

**Bye! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own merlin… yet :p :D**

_Last time: I felt alienated and awkward just standing there, needing comforting, so I stepped forwards and buried my head in his neckerchief and sobbed. I felt his (surprisingly) strong arms wrap around my back and – just for that moment – I felt safe and not quite so alone, stood there in his protective arms._

* * *

Morgana's POV:

By the time my sobbing had subsided and my breathing had calmed down considerably, Merlin's neckerchief was soaked through. I was the one who broke the embrace first. "Sorry", I said, gesturing at his sodden scarf. "It's fine" he replied, smiling softly at me.

Quite suddenly, I felt a new emotion emerge from the shadows of my mind. Hate. _I hate Uther. I want to kill him! He has to pay- _"That's not like you at all Morgana. You're kind and caring; you don't want to kill anyone. I know you Morgana" said Merlin soothingly. _Shit! _I thought, _I just said that out loud! Nice one Morgana. _"Yes I do…" I retaliated uncertainly. "Why didn't he tell me?" I asked (thinking aloud again), now sounding weaker. "Maybe he thought you'd react like this – hating him – and he didn't want you to despise him because he loves and cares for you. After all that's happened, he is still your Father and you are his Daughter. Imagine how hard it's been for him with you living here and not once calling him Father. Go and talk to him. Tell him you know, but don't tell him how. Talk things through with him; just leave out the part about you being the greatest sorceress the world has ever seen." he said, smiling slightly, "Anyway, if you start hating him, it will not only upset Uther – but Arthur too. We need both of them to trust us – well you – in order to fulfil our destinies. I'm sure he loves you and – in time – you will grow to love him too." Merlin explained wisely.

"I never thought about it like that…" I said, grateful for his 'speech'. I was now excited about having a Father again, after going on so long without one. "I'll go and speak to him right now!" I announced, already walking off down the hallway. "And Morgana?!" Merlin called after me, "You might want to change out of your nightgown!" He shouted, laughing slightly. "Yeah, yeah…" I replied, walking towards my chambers smiling broadly, my cheeks flushed with both embarrassment and from my earlier crying.

* * *

**A/N: Well here's chapter 5 – written in a rush because I have to go and pack because I'm going on holiday tomorrow for a week, so updates might be slow or you might have to wait till next week to see how Morgana's meeting with Uther goes!**

**What do you think about this fic? Do you like it? Or not? Just curious :) Leave a review or send me a PM :D**

**Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to the BBC…**

_Last Time:_ _"And Morgana?!" Merlin called after me, "You might want to change out of your nightgown!" He shouted, laughing slightly. "Yeah, yeah…" I replied while walking towards my chambers smiling broadly, cheeks flushed with both embarrassment and from my earlier crying._

* * *

Morgana's POV:

I received a few strange looks as I was walking through the castle with only my nightgown on, but I didn't care. I was gaining a Father! And soon!

Gwen was already waiting for me in my chambers, a worried look etched on her face. "Are you alright My Lady?" she asked, her voice full of concern. "It's just, I came to wake you and you weren't here. I was worried. I was about to go and tell the Prince!" she gushed.

"It's fine Gwen I'm fine now. I just had some … um... news which was quite unexpected."

"Are you sure Morgana? You look like you've been crying." _God, she just won't let it drop!_

"Gwen I'm fine!" I snapped.

"O-ok. S-sorry My Lady" she said, practically running out of the room.

_Shit! _I didn't mean to snap like that but my mind was preoccupied with thoughts of the discussion I was soon to have with my new-found father. Sighing, I hastily threw on a gown, yanked a brush through my hair and applied a little make up as to hide my red nose – a tell-tale sign I had been crying. Thankfully my eyes weren't red and puffy anymore, so I set off to the breakfast hall, nerves building up in the pit of my stomach as I went.

* * *

Breakfast was consumed in a comfortable silence but Gwen didn't look me in the eye. _Oh well _I thought _I'll apologise later. _When we finished I found some courage from somewhere and turned to face Uther. I couldn't find the right words to say so I just sat there like an idiot. I must have had a worried expression on my face because Uther asked me "Are you alright Morgana? "

_It's now or never._

"Yes." _No idiot! _"Actually no, I'm not alright."

"What's wrong Morgana. You can tell me." _Could I? _I glanced around the room, thinking about what to say next, when I only just realised that Arthur, the guards, Gwen and Merlin were all still in the room. "I wish to discuss a matter with you…" I replied to Uther. I looked around the room sheepishly "… in private…?" I continued, almost questioningly.

Uther looked a bit confused as he answered "Of course…! Everybody in this room leave us." I turned round as Gwen and Merlin shuffled obediently out of the room. Merlin and I caught each other's eye as he departed and he gave me a small but reassuring smile. I noticed Arthur was still sitting there "In private…" I repeated, hoping he got the hint.

* * *

Uther's POV:

"Surely Arthur can stay Morgana? …" I asked, knowing that if Arthur wasn't allowed to stay, it must be something big she wants to talk about.

"I really would prefer if it was just you and me…" she replied. She looked almost scared and nervous, nothing like the Morgana I know, so I agreed "As you wish. Arthur, would you leave us please?"

"Oh. Sure." He replied, obviously curious as to what was going to happen, while standing and swiftly exiting the room.

I stood up and so did she. I rounded the end of the table so that I was standing to face her; looking her directly into her pale emerald eyes.

"So, what do you wish to discuss with me, Morgana?" I asked, fearing the answer I may receive.

"There is no easy way to say this… but promise me one thing?"

Her angelic voice now sounded urgent so I reluctantly agreed "Anything."

"Don't get angry or want to kill me or someone else" she blurted out. I have to say I was shocked. _Whatever she was going to tell me must be really important if she thinks I might do something as rash as that! Do I agree? I must! I must have her full trust. _"I promise. Now tell me Morgana, you're worrying me now." I watched her take a deep breath to compose herself for whatever she had to say "I- I," After an encouraging look from me she continued ", I know that- that you're my Father!"

* * *

Morgana's POV:

All I could do was look up at him with expectant eyes as I waited for his reaction…

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Here it is. I sort of left it on a cliff hanger... I know I know sorry! But, better late than never eh? Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own merlin… **

_Last time: "I- I, I know that- that you're my Father!" _

_All I could do was look up at him with expectant eyes as I waited for his reaction… _

* * *

Morgana's POV:

To my dismay, his whole face turned a vibrant shade of ruby red. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU FIND THAT OUT!? WHO TOLD YOU?! I WILL HAVE THEM EXECUTED!" he shouted, rage radiating from his body. Hot angry tears were streaming down his face and silent scared ones streaming down mine. Looking up at him weakly, I found my voice. "You promised…" I croaked "I just want a Father again. Someone I can trust!" I exclaimed, my voice breaking slightly at the end. He visibly recoiled and shrunk his face away, realisation slowly creeping onto his face. In one swift movement he stepped forwards and buried me in his arms, hugging me so tightly it was as if he thought I would just vanish from the face of the earth at any moment; and he wasn't going to let me go again…

* * *

End of POV:

By the time Morgana's heart-wrenching sobs had subsided and dwindled, half an hour had passed.

* * *

Arthur's POV:

They had been in there for a whole hour now. I was getting increasingly concerned and, therefore, agitated and fidgety. Curiosity raging I hesitantly approached the colossal wooden doors and asked the guards, "Have you heard anything? Has anybody left the room?"

One of the guards answered "We 'eard some shoutin' an' then it all went quiet, sire."

"An' there was some cryin' too. We 'eard the Lady Morgana cryin'" I nodded in thanks as I thought to myself, _Well, those two sounded intelligent. _My concern and curiosity empowered me as I ordered the guards to open the door, but only one, to avoid scaring the two by the almighty creak.

As the door slowly and silently edged nervously forward, exposing my eyes to the pair, I couldn't believe quite what I was seeing…

* * *

End of POV:

As Uther released Morgana from his grasp, He spoke "I have wanted to tell you for so long, longing for you to call me father. How I have yearned to see you grow up, to see all your milestones. Although I have been so very lucky to have you in my care since you were twelve, that wasn't soon enough. I can only imagine how you must have been as a toddler and a young child," he smiled warmly, "probably much like Arthur I presume! Wanting to fight with the older boys and knights. I have never really pictured you as a girl who would sit still and learn to sew…" they both laughed, a slight pained laugh.

"Well I'm here now, Father." Uther's eyes glistened at lit up at his title and he enveloped the Lady Morgana in yet another Fatherly hug. It was only then that Arthur cleared his throat and Morgana and Uther jumped apart to face him.

"Well, I have a sister! That's news!" he said in a monotone. "Thanks for telling me, _Father!_" He spat, storming out of the grand throne room to the comfort of his chamber, with a million and one different thought, feelings and emotions racing through his head…

* * *

**A/N: I really have no idea where I'm going with this fic so ideas would really be appreciated! I want Morgana to stay good though.. I don't know. I'm open to ideas! **

**Thanks for stopping to read this by the way! This fic nearly has 2,000 views! Thanks guys :)**


End file.
